


"That's Your Soul Getting into Trouble"

by C_H_A_C_H_A



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: (porn with barely any plot), ///chapter specific tags! check each chapter for tags, Childhood Trauma, Hypersexuality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Paraphilic Disorder, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_H_A_C_H_A/pseuds/C_H_A_C_H_A
Summary: What happens when your wet dreams take inspiration from your nightmares?





	"That's Your Soul Getting into Trouble"

**Author's Note:**

> . . . [INTRODUCTORY] . . .  
> ——————————————  
> If I miss anything in the tags, then I’m terribly sorry — please tell me so that I can try to correct my mistake! My content is not meant to harm or offend anyone. Please use discretion when reading and acknowledge that it’s at your own risk if you are sensitive to the subject matter involved, please don’t do so if you aim to harm or offend yourself. Thank you, I hope you enjoy. ♡♡♡

Chapter 1: [XXX](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VF9IeKmSYyzBKK_Cqgsk97CJnKBL-_pOaceFzrrCiZE/edit?usp=sharing)

Chapter 2: W.I.P

Chapter 3: W.I.P

Chapter 4: W.I.P

Chapter 5: W.I.P

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (( I dunno how many chapters this will have, there's no real story! Just a bunch of dreams. I take requests, if you like this stuff show me your support yo, I love comments and stuff and yeah see ya. ))


End file.
